Slug Club
by ADS77
Summary: Set mainly in HBP, After their 2 years gap, Hermione meets Fleur again in the Slug Club. What is Fleur up to, and why is she back at Hogwarts? FDHG
1. Prelude

AN: This is going to be set in Hermione's 6th year. But I'll be including quite a fair bit of flashbacks, from goblet of fire, and perhaps OOTP. It's my first attempt in a long while, to write a long fanfic. Reviews will be appreciated! I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Fleur wouldn't be with Bill. D:

**Slug Club**

"_I hope Miss Granger would favour me by coming too." _

"_Oh I wish you could come Harry. I don't want to go on my own." _

Turning the doorknob, Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door rather reluctantly. The first thing she saw was Slughorn positioned at the door as if he was waiting in anticipation for the next visitor.

"Welcome Miss Granger!" Slughorn boomed, " I suppose you've already known everyone else in here? Cormac Maclaggen here…." and he droned on, introducing her to the guests that he acquired. Hermione nodded politely, trying to take in the new information that she didn't find particularly interesting.

"Oh and before I forget, there's still someone else. A special guest that I've managed to invite over, a real beauty," waving his hands, Slughorn signaled for the person to come over.

"Miss Granger, meet Miss Fleur Delacour."

Hermione grimaced.

_Just why the heck did Slughorn have to invite her?_

_

* * *

_

_(GOF flashback)_

"What do you mean by I'm-not-going-to-the-ball-with-you?"

" 'Ermione, I'm just saying zat I 'Ave a partner already and you should find someone else," Fleur trying desperately to explain herself.

"I thought zat you would understand zat I am ze Beauxbatons champion and zat I'm supposed to represent ze school. I cannot simply turn up at ze ball with a female partner."

"So you think that our relationship is too shameful? Or that you're just casting me aside once you're done playing with me?"

"Fine. Just fine. I'll leave you alone. I'll pretend we never spoke. I'm sorry that I ever kissed you back. "

_And I'm even sorrier that I gave my first kiss to you. Not that it matters, does it?_ Hermione thought bitterly.

"Apologies for disrupting your all-so-perfect life, " she spat and stormed out of the empty classroom, trying her best to not let her tears show.

" 'Ermione-"

The brunette had already marched off to the Gryffindor's common room, muttering under her breath something along the lines of "Stupid French people"

"Hermione, where have you be-"

She cut him off mid-way, snapping at him. "Ronald Weasley! You are not my father and I see absolutely no need to inform you of what I've been doing. Why aren't both of you doing your homework instead of sitting here playing wizard's chess and poking your noses into people's business. And Harry! The second task is coming."

Ron mouth opened and closed immediately, speaking only after Hermione was half-way to the girl's dormitory. "What's wrong with her? I swear she gets fiercer each year."

"I heard that!"

* * *

She found herself back in the library, mulling over books. _Anything to get distracted from the Veela._ Not that she would ever admit it.

"Excuse me, am I bothering you?" she heard a deep voice. Resisting the urge to say "Yes," her eyes just flashed dangerously at the Durmstrang champion.

"What do you want?"

"If you do not mind, can you go to the ball with me?"

This was her chance. To get back at her.

"I wouldn't mind," and she gave him a broad smile.

_She's not the only one who can date a boy. _

_

* * *

_

The afternoon had passed rather quickly, her time spent mainly on using large amount of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. Glancing in the mirror once more, she double checked her attire. Her hair was in a bun, looking very neat, while her robes, periwinkle, suited her quite well. Deciding that she was ready, Hermione went to the Hall's entrance to meet Krum.

"You look very beautiful."

Fleur Delacour walked past her, looking even prettier than usual (_was that even possible_) in robes of silver-gray satin with the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. Hermione, determined not to look at her, turned to face Krum and thanked him, starting small chat, only to stop when Professor McGonagall called for the Champions and their partners.

Standing there and looking awkwardly in only one direction, she saw Harry's jaw drop. Laughing, Hermione went over. "Hi Harry, hi Parvati!" She heard a small gasp from her fellow dormitory mate. It wasn't just the both of them. She could sense other eyes drilling into her as well. Hermione couldn't resist anymore, stealing a look, she sneaked a glance at Fleur as discreetly as she could.

Fleur remained poised and nonchalant, but her eyes widened in disbelief and looked as if she was scanning Hermione from head to toe.

The champions sat at the table with their respective partners. There was no food in front of them, only small menus. After Dumbledore had demonstrated this new eating method, Hermione ate her food, all this while, resuming her chat with Krum.

* * *

Fleur was really thankful that Beauxbatons had social etiquette lessons. The lessons taught her how to control her emotions and behave properly at all times, even when all she wanted to do was to grab the other girl, to force Hermione to look at her, and then kiss her.

Looking at her plate, she prodded at her food, trying to block out Hermione. All of a sudden, she didn't feel very hungry and the food looked rather unappetizing.

"In Durmstrang, our castle grounds are larger than this, but we don't have this many decorations at Christmas."

Krum was telling Hermione all about Durmstrang, and Fleur couldn't help but notice how close they both were.

Feeling annoyed, Fleur coughed. Staring at her food didn't seem to help very much in blocking out their existence. Clearing her throat, she decided to talk to her date. All this while, speaking rather loudly, so as to ensure Krum's voice would be blocked out, and that Hermione would finally acknowledge her existence. _Beauxbatons was way, way, better than Durmstrang after all._

"In Beauxbatons, we 'ave better, more artistic decorations zan zis. Zis is not very suitable for a ball of zis standard. Zis is not very fitting."

"What about your lessons in Durmstrang? How are they like?"

Hermione couldn't help but smirk when she heard the French witch change topic immediately, drowning out Krum's voice.

"In Beauxbatons, we 'ave our major exams in the sixth year…"

Raising her voice even louder than Fleur's, Hermione inquired, "How about the food you eat?"

"We 'ave banquets, almost every day, with food zat is a lot more wonderful than zis. And a lot less fattening."

By now the both of them were practically yelling, in a very decent manner. Harry watched the indirect argument between the both of them, wondering if he should inform Hermione that their volume was getting rather loud and that people at other tables had started to turn at them.

Neither would give in and Harry was glad when the Weird Sisters started playing their instruments, signaling that it was time for them to dance.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the first Chapter, the previous was a prelude. I hope this clears up some doubts. Also, the next chapter update won't be so soon, as I have get back to studying for my papers. Thank you for the reviews!

I'm trying to keep things slow as I feel that jumping directly into the plot would spoil the suspense.

Also - Anon: I don't think you'll see this, but just to clarify matters, I've not read any FDHG fics that involved the Slug Club yet. I got my inspiration when I was doing a mock GP paper weeks ago, in which I wrote this fic instead of the GP essay I was supposed to write. But thanks for informing me, I'll look around after my exams.

* * *

"One of the triwizard champions!" Slughorn paused to glance at Fleur with an endearing look that made Hermione want to puke and continued, "After working at Gringotts to improve her English and discovering that I'm back teaching at Hogwarts, she came over to ask me to take her in as an apprentice!"

He patted Fleur on the back, "Good choice my girl! Excellent! You have a great flair in Potions too. You'll go far, learning from me."

Hermione swallowed her saliva and noticed a hand outreached to her. "Slughorn is the best teacher I could 'ave asked for. Also, I'm pleased to meet you, you seem like a pleasant young lady, I 'ope we would be good friends, non?" Fleur spoke stiffly, but her voice still sounded rather nostalgic to Hermione.

Fleur had certainly improved in her English, at least she could pronounce "the" properly now, Hermione noticed, though her part of her accent remains. Still wincing by the choice of words Fleur used, Hermione spoke with her teeth gritted, "It's nice to meet you too," and shook her hand unwillingly, fingers tingling from mere contact.

Fleur had not changed much over the course of two years. Maybe except for her hair, which she grew it out a little longer, and her face seemed hollower. _Was she not sleeping or eating well?_ Appalled that she had shown concern, Hermione shook her head, trying to clear that thought.

"Now I'll leave you two young ladies to have a good chat then," Slughorn said, beaming radiantly at them before flitting off to another poor target.

He was certainly reading the signs wrong. While Fleur looked rather glad to see Hermione again, the brunette looked like all she wanted to do was to grab her wand and hex the French girl.

"I'm sorry. I think I see someone I know. It was nice meeting you."

Fleur grabbed her arm, " 'Ermione, wait!"

Hermione broke free from the older girl's grasp and said rather mockingly, "Oh? I didn't know that through the exchange of a few words, we were that close enough for you to use my name, _Miss Delacour._"

Without sparing her a second glance, Hermione continued, "Now if you would kindly excuse me," and she hurried off.

* * *

Harry quickly tucked the Half-blood prince book under piles of parchment upon seeing Hermione enter the common room. "How did it go, Hermione?" Harry enquired, feeling somewhat apologetic for abandoning Hermione. Seeing the expression on her face change, Harry regretted opening his mouth.

"I saw Fleur," Hermione hissed.

"Fleur Delacour? How is she?" Hermione shot him a nasty look.

Harry, realizing that he said something wrong again, changed the topic, "I mean, what is she doing here?"

"I haven't had the faintest idea what that person is doing here. Although Slughorn said something along the lines of taking Fleur as his apprentice," she explained, eyebrows furrowing with annoyance, "It's fishy, isn't it? I thought she hated Hogwarts."

Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly and decided that it was best that he just did his work and not comment.

* * *

_Returning back to Hogwarts to be Slughorn's apprentice? Rubbish. It's…dubious. That didn't seem like something Fleur would do._ The Fleur Hermione knew was someone who would never associate with someone, well someone like Slughorn. _Definitely not._ _She has to be up to something, I know it, but what?_ Hermione thought, all this while, pacing around the girl's dormitory, scowling, looking as if she wanted to hit something. _There's nothing at Hogwarts that would benefit or interest her, is there?_

"What's wrong Hermione? Seeing you walking in circles makes me giddy," Ginny asked, sitting crossed-legged on her bed while prodding at some miniature Quidditch figurine.

Hermione gave Ginny a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders,"It's nothing, really," and she proceeded to sit down on her bed, grabbing a random book and pretended to read it. She was thankful for her friend's concerns but this was something she wanted to mull over alone. Besides, no one knew about her past interactions with Fleur, did they? When they were together, Fleur wanted to keep it low-profile and Hermione obliged_(until they got into that argument),_ not wanting the attention. She had already received plenty, thanks to Rita Skeeter.

Ginny continued to stare at her suspiciously before speaking, "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" she questioned.

Hermione looked surprised, before saying, "You? No offence, but I thought you always went with Dean. Besides, I need to visit the library tomorrow. Maybe some other time? "

"It doesn't hurt to hang out with friends instead. And I'm not taking no for an answer. You really need to get some fresh air. The air in the library is so stale, it probably hurts your brain or something."

"Ginny, I'm fine. Really. I just…need to read my book," she answered, finishing off rather lamely.

Drawing her red curtains, she put her book down and looked at the ceiling, enjoying the silence greatly. There was also another possibility that Hermione considered, rather unwillingly. _Was Fleur back just to get back with her? _But thinking about it again, this theory didn't make any sense. And Fleur was certainly sensible, in some ways or another. Hermione rationalized. After the spat they had before the ball, Hermione certainly didn't show any inclinations of making up with Fleur. She had, she believed, done her very best to ignore her existence and they both pretended that nothing had happened between them.

But that was enough thinking about Fleur._ Hogsmeade eh?_ It's been a long time since she visited it with someone else that wasn't Ron or Harry. Today had been a long and tiring day for Hermione. She had started the day with Ancient Runes, followed by a very rigorous lesson on Arthimacy then spent hours in the library reading up on Potions, lest she lost to Harry and his book, and Slughorn's party, which took the greatest toll on her. Closing her eyes, Hermione decided that she would permit herself to indulging in the happy memories she once had. She wasn't reminiscing, or so she fervently denies. And the only reason why she chose this memory was because Ginny had triggered it._ I don't miss Fleur. And I'm not regretting our break-up._ It was just to ensure that she would perform better tomorrow. Better dreams enhanced her performance.

* * *

" 'Ermione, can we go to Hogsmeade now?"

"In a while, give me a moment."

A moment later.

" 'Ow about now?"

"I'm not done yet. Wait a little longer, alright?"

Fleur walked around the library three times.

"Are you still busy?"

"Yes I am. Why don't you go find some book to read?"

Umpteen times later.

" 'Ermione."

"Yes Fleur. Later alright? I'm busy now."

"I zink zat you love your books more zan me."

Finally breaking free from her concentration, Hermione frowned, "I do not!"

Ignoring her objections, Fleur continued. "I bet you sleep with your books, kiss them, whisper words to mghr"

Breaking away from the kiss, "I'll love you more if you would just shut up."

"The things I do, and all I get is a kiss from you. Aren't you being a little too stingy on your poor girlfriend?" Fleur muttered.

"You are terribly high maintenance."

"Oui, on kisses, I know, "Fleur smiled again, before leaning in for another.

And Hermione dozed off.

* * *

Fleur stood still in surprise. She had not expected for Slughorn to have invited Hermione. Much less, introduce them. In shock, the words just rolled out of her mouth like how she was taught back in school, be polite to someone you meet. Why Hermione was feeling so annoyed by this, she would never know. Fleur just wanted to start afresh. Wasn't that the best way to make it up to someone? Her instinct kicked in, if Hermione didn't like it, then she'll try something else.

Reaching out to grab the other girl, the scent of books, ink and parchment that Hermione gave off flooded Fleur, together the feeling of her soft skin, made Fleur feel rather intoxicated in that moment. She continued to stare straight, even after Hermione had left. _That familiar scowl, those brown eyes, that snappish attitude_, Fleur felt like she might just breakdown anytime due to the overwhelming feelings that had threatened to resurface.

"Fleur come here, there's someone else I want you to meet," Slughorn called out, causing her to break away from her thoughts.

She dragged her feet rather gracefully(how dragging of feet could be graceful remains a mystery to non-veelas) and walked over to Slughorn's side, preparing herself to listen to another of Slughorn's many long lectures that usually involved exchanges of crystallized pineapples.

_But it was a good thing though_, as much as she didn't want to admit it out loud. At least the presence of Hermione would make her life a lot better while she carried out her important task.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I think I'm slowly getting used to writing longer chapters. I better get back to studying for tomorrow's paper now. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. :D

Just a note, the rating may or may not shift to an M in later chapters, I'm not too sure yet. I've uh, never written something M before. So yea. ._.

**Chapter 2f**

It was Potions again, something that Harry had stopped dreading ever since number one, Snape was no longer his teacher, and number two, Harry had the Half-Blood Prince's book. As he stepped into the dungeon together with Ron and a grouchier than ever Hermione, they noticed Slughorn had placed four large cauldrons in the middle, each containing different potions which gave off entirely different smells or no smell at all.

"Just thought I would give everyone something interesting to look at, besides the usual Potions brewing. First, in this cauldron, can anyone tell me what's in this?" Slughorn asked the class.

Hermione's usual hand was in the air, waving. She paused for a moment, before answering, "It's Veritaserum sir, a truth potion. When drunk, it ensures that the drinker tells the truth."

"Very good Miss Granger! Now this one over here?"

There was a short pause again. "It's Armortentia! The strongest love potion in the world. It gives off a distinctive smell to each individual, smells that attract us, I can smell freshly mown grass, new parchment and Fre-"

She stopped at this point, looking very infuriated with herself.

Harry noticed that Hermione was acting a little different, instead of staring intently at Slughorn, her usual manner of paying attention in class. Although her hands still shot up and answered the rest of Slughorn's questions without fail, there were the strange pauses before every question, something that Harry had never seen before. Hermione had always answered immediately after every question. But this time, in between each question that Slughorn posed, Hermione was busy trying her best to crane her neck, as if looking for something, or perhaps, _someone. _She wasn't doing a very good job at hiding it, because apparently even Ron, who Harry admits can be terribly dense at times, noticed something amiss too andnudged Harry with his elbows when Slughorn looked away, whispering," What the heck is Hermione doing?"

"I don't know. But its best we don't ask her anything, yet," Harry replied, while flipping his old Potions book open, "We better get started before Slughorn comes over and questions us."

Today's task was the Draught of Living Death and Harry was once again glad that the prince had left his own tips and instructions in the book. In between chopping of roots, Harry decided that he was certain that the change in Hermione's behavior had nothing, well at least majority of it had nothing to do with her being irritated at Harry outperforming her in every Potions lesson. After submitting their vials to Slughorn, he turned and spoke to her, "Hermione, I was just thinking, if it really bothers you, just ask Slughorn already."

Hermione looked shocked at Harry's comment, "No-Nothing's bothering me. I'm not looking around for anyone. "

"Who's there to look out for anyway? It's just us and Slughorn here. Nothing particularly interesting, is there?" Ron butted in.

"Yea, come on. Let's go," Hermione said while opened the door, signaling for them to leave.

Harry nodded, his suspicions confirmed. He hadn't said anything about anyone and Hermione had given herself away. Deciding to make their lives a lot easier, after all, a less snappish Hermione meant that she would help them more often with their homework, he dragged Ron off quickly, insisting that he had to discuss some important Quidditch matters with the red-head.

Hermione took another step out of the classroom, before cursing softly, as she gave in and turned around to approach Slughorn. She bit her lip nervously, before asking timidly, in a voice softer and gentler than her usual voice in class, "Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger? Anything that I can help you with? Is there something in the textbook that you don't understand?" Slughorn asked.

"No Sir. Its… about something else." She hesitated again, "I seem to recall you saying something along the lines of Fle-Miss Delacour being your apprentice at the last party? I don't see her anywhere. Unless she's hiding in the cupboards."

"Oh ho ho. You've become good friends already, haven't you? And no she isn't hiding in any of the cupboards," Slughorn laughed, before continuing, "Although she's my apprentice, she won't be participating in my lessons, in fact, the only time you'll probably see her would be at the next part. But if you miss her, you just have to say so. I can always arrange for you to meet her. It's no problem, no problem at all for one of my best students."

Hermione looked taken aback, trying desperately to clarify matters, "No, of course she isn't in the cupboards, how silly of me. And we aren't good friends-"

"You don't have to be shy about it dear girl," Slughorn beamed at her, cutting her off, "I tell you what, this Friday, which happens to be tomorrow, at 4pm, you can meet her at the school gates. I was supposed to show her around Hogsmeade, as she's just rented an apartment there, but I think you'll do just fine."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, "Sir, she's probably been to Hogwarts before-"but Slughorn shooed her off, insisting that Hermione take up his offer._ Great, just great. I cannot imagine Ginny's reaction when I tell her that I'm going Hogsmeade with Fleur._

Hermione was once again, scowling as she sat down for dinner at the Great hall. Harry, Ron and Ginny were already seated down, busy eating, while being engrossed in some Quidditch talk. They stopped their discussion once they saw her and greeted her while she helped herself to the food. "Hermione, don't forget that we're going Hogsmeade together tomorrow," Ginny reminded her.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, preparing herself for Ginny's reaction, before she spoke "I, I can't Ginny. Professor Slughorn asked me to accompany Fleur tomorrow."

"Yes you can. Wait, what? Phlegm?" and her fork slipped from her hand, dropping with a clattering sound on the ground. Ginny's sudden exclamation also attracted the attention of Ron who as busy eating.

"Fluur isgh barck? Sheence whran?"

"Can you decide whether you want to eat or speak? Its poor table manners," Hermione grumbled.

Swallowing the potato, Ron spoke again," Fleur's back? Since when? How come no one told me about it?"

"Because there was no need to! And besides, you only care for her because of her looks!" Hermione snapped.

Ron looked like he wanted to retort, but seeing the angry look on both Hermione and Ginny's faces, he just kept quiet and continued to eat. Their table went silent. Wondering if it was safe to speak, Harry decided to try, asking casually, "What happened?"

"I was asking Slughorn, well _some questions_, and he brought up this topic about me bringing Fleur, who he took her in as an apprentice, around in Hogsmeade and shooed me off before I could say no," Hermione explained, frowning, poking a piece of vegetable that resembled French beans, "She's already been at Hogwarts! I don't see why she needs Slughorn's help, or my assistance in guiding her around Hogsmeade. She's been there already. " This was something that Hermione knew all too well.

Ginny seemed to agree, as she nodded rather vigorously and slammed her goblet on the table before saying, "It's okay Hermione. We'll still go together and I'll make sure you de-stress. Never mind Phlegm, we can try to ditch her at the Three Broomsticks or something. "

Hermione just gave her a weak smile.

* * *

Hermione double checked her hair as inconspicuously as she could before leaving the common room, lest Parvarti or Lavender started questioning her. She had changed out of her robes and wore a new blue and white shirt that she bought over the holidays, over a black long sleeve shirt, and a pair of jeans. Ginny was already waiting for her at the entrance of the Great Hall, tapping her foot rather impatiently. "Are you that excited to see Fleur?" Hermione remarked, laughing before bending down to duck from Ginny's hand that had swung towards her.

It was still autumn, so the weather was rather nice. The leaves were turning brown and the wind was blowing in her face. Hermione tried not to look to disturbed about her hair being messed up and instead tried to focus on enjoying the weather. It was a nice day out, not too hot, not too cold and a bottle of warm butterbeer would be delightful. "You seem really cheery today Hermione," Ginny commented.

"It's been a long while since I've enjoyed this weather," Hermione admitted. However, her expression started to sour almost immediately once she saw the tall blonde figure ahead of them.

Fleur Delacour was certainly looking rather out of place at the gates. In the midst of the flocks of Hogwarts students heading out to Hogsmeade, she had already attracted a decent amount of onlookers, boys and girls, who gaped at her openly as they walked past her. She was wearing a blue V-necked shirt, coupled with a silver necklace, a really short skirt, black stockings and high heels, her hair done up rather neatly in a ponytail. It wasn't so much as to what she was wearing, although Hermione eyes couldn't bear to break free from that skirt, but the overall feel that Fleur managed to give off. The pair approached the blonde and Hermione spoke reluctantly, "It's not that I like you or anything, but Slughorn was busy so he asked me to show you around. "

Fleur merely nodded, her face impassive. Hermione couldn't help but notice that she looked relieved, yet somewhat angry. "And 'er?" Fleur asked, pointing to Ginny, "I don't suppose that I am so dangerous as to require this many _tour guides_."

"I am just accompanying Hermione! You've ruined our original plan, I'll have you know," Ginny retorted angrily, while holding Hermione's hand, "Come Hermione, let's just leave her here and go to Hogsmeade. She can use that bloody thrall of hers to get the next boy to bring her around."

Fleur opened her mouth and looked like she wanted to reply with something tactless again._ The next boy. _Those three words ringing in her ears seemed to break Hermione out of her trance. Hermione refused to budge and instead, stood still and did something rather surprising. "Ginny, it's not like she asked for the thrall, she can't control it," Hermione muttered.

Ginny had a scandalous look splattered on her face and spoke rather incredulously, "Hermione? Did you just speak out for Ph-Fleur?"

Hermione's face flushed, before she replied, "I'm not taking any sides. I'm just stating the truth. And hurry up you two! Before all the good seats are taken up," and she stormed off before either of them could see the blush on her face.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was already very packed with students and adults by the time they reached. Having everyone stare at Fleur didn't seem to aid them in their quest to find seats either, if anything, this just made matters worse as people suddenly looked rather reluctant to leave. It took them a good while before Ginny waved her hands across the room, signaling that she had managed to acquire three seats. The three were sipping their own nice warm bottle of Butterbeer respectively, while was Hermione focusing very hard on her drink, trying to ignore the scent of the French girl next to here, who was sitting to close for comfort, when Fleur suddenly spoke," Unfortunately, 'Ermione, you were wrong about something earlier on, I can control my thrall now. "

"You can control your thrall? Since when? Then why didn't you have the sense to turn it off!" Hermione exclaimed, forgetting to comment on the fact that Fleur used her name instead of her surname, "Or is common sense not so common after all?" she added as an afterthought.

Fleur looked at the brunette who was glaring daggers at her and smirked while saying, "What I want to do with my thrall is my business. I thought you didn't care?"

Hermione looked like she wanted to sock Fleur's pretty face.

Standing up, while still glaring at Fleur, she said, "We're done here. Off to the next stop. Hurry up. I don't want to spend any extra time than required with you."

"That's Zonko's a magic shop, selling fake wands and stuff. Not that it would interest your sense of humour," gesturing to another shop down the lane, she continued to explain, " That's the Hog's head, another bar, just like the Three Broomsticks that we went on earlier, no one really goes there. Suitable for dodgy people, maybe you could consider visiting."

With every introduction to the place, Hermione had proceeded to insert a cynical comment, which made Ginny laugh, and Fleur just looked amused. _Why isn't she getting angry? I've probably insulted her so many times in this hour than ever before and the only reaction she has is that she looks AMUSED?_ Hermione didn't want to give up, at least not until she got a satisfactory reaction from Fleur. Walking down a familiar path that she remembered taking three years ago, where the trio had their first encounter with Pettigrew, she spoke," And that's the Shrieking Shack. Rumor has it that it's haunted, but I suppose, it'll be a good place for you to have your next rendezvous. "

Ginny clutched her stomach and laughed, giving Hermione thumbs up for that comment while Fleur just looked even more entertained and replied, "I'll keep that in mind, maybe we could visit 'ere the next time we have an urge, non?"

Ginny laughed even harder and Hermione scowled, prodding her friend in annoyance for betraying her while wondering why she was still bothering to show the older girl around. _Professor's orders,_ she told herself. _She was only doing this because a Professor had asked her to._

They had reached the last stop, the place where Fleur would be staying if she needed to do some work for Slughorn. It was an apartment on the second floor that Fleur had rented from a kind old witch. Standing outside her doorstep, Hermione said," My job's done. We better get going. Good riddance"

"Wait, Hermione! And Ginny too."

Third time was the charm, because this time, Hermione stopped, and repeatedly told herself in her head that she wasn't doing so because she wanted to spend more time with Fleur, spun around and replied coldly, "Aren't you sick of me? Because I'm sick of you. We've spent the last three hours and twenty two minutes together. Just exactly what more do you want?"

Fleur seemed to take no notice of the insults again, swatting them away with her long slender fingers. "I was just wondering if you two would like to join me for dinner. As a form of appreciation for the very enjoyable tour today, which wasn't very helpful, since _someone_ had shown me around already two years ago, but Hermione's commentary was interesting," she trailed off, looking at Hermione with those clear blue eyes that Hermione remembered vividly losing herself in.

_Say No. No. How hard could it be to say no? It's just one word. _

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 3

Watched Deathly Hallows. I thought it was quite good. Although Fleur only spoke 1 line and had like 4 minutes of screentime max. D:

Also, thanks to aoxomoxoa for pointing out my errors! I've made the relevant adjustments. I should find a beta soon. =/

and those who reviewed, thank you very much!

Reviews are greatly appreciated~ :D

Disclaimer: nothing is mine. except the book i've made up. unless something like that really exists.

* * *

Hermione wanted to smack herself on the forehead.

She removed her shoes gingerly and stepped into the house, subconsciously inhaling the scent that Fleur always seemed to give off while Ginny followed Hermione closely behind. Perhaps Fleur had not done her own renovations yet, because the house looked rather plain and simple. There were blue curtains, two bookshelves, a grandfather's clock, a small white sofa with two cushions on it, a panel that displayed some silver photo frames neatly and a mahogany side table that had an oil lantern, a tissue box and what seemed like a tiny ashtray. It looked so comfortable and cozy, and yet so not Fleur. "Make yourselves 'Ome, I'll be in the kitchen to prepare the meal," Fleur said, gesturing to the sofa, before putting on an apron and disappearing behind the door.

They both sat down on the sofa awkwardly, taking in the surroundings. Once Fleur was out of sight, Ginny immediately turned to Hermione, hissing, "Hermione? Why the heck did you accept her invitation? I thought you hated her."

"I… I don't know," Hermione admitted.

"I think it's her thrall." She suggested.

Ginny gave Hermione a suspicious look as if she didn't seem to accept that as an answer. Hermione understood, it wasn't a very valid reason, _but that was mostly true_. She had no idea why she got herself into this situation, her mouth just had to open and say the wrong word. _Fleur did say she could control her thrall, which only meant two things._ _Either Fleur really wanted to have dinner with me, or perhaps I was… No. That can't be it. _"That aside, don't you think Phlegm's being rather nice and friendly towards us? I would have slapped you or something if you insulted me repeatedly instead of tolerating it all," Ginny commented, "My impression of her has always been someone who only knew how to flick her hair and smile prettily."

Hermione looked startled at Ginny's words and spoke instinctively, "Fleur's not like that!"

Now Ginny was both suspicious and worried. Hermione's behavior was getting weirder. "Are you sure you're alright Hermione? Has all the fresh air gotten to your head? Because that's the second time you're complimenting her today. "

Hermione chose to ignore Ginny instead and walked over to the panel, focusing on the photo frames that Fleur had placed neatly there. The first photo was one of a young Fleur which wore a white sundress, she was by the seaside looking rather happily, smiling and waving, and there was another, of an older Fleur and Gabrielle that photo looked as if it was taken recently. And then there was this photo of Hogsmeade that stood out, because there was no one in that photo. Anyone else would have not paid a second glance to it or thought that Fleur liked Hogsmeade a lot, but Hermione knew better. She recognized that photo and gulped. It was taken on their third visit. Fleur wanted something to remember them by and Hermione had refused to take any photos. The idea of a photograph of an imperfect bushy-hair girl (and the fact that she had a bad hair day didn't help much either), standing next to picture perfect Fleur was too much for her. She had told Fleur that, which lead to the Veela numerous reassurance that Hermione was beautiful. However, Hermione was as Hermione always was, skeptical. So when the shutter snapped, she ran out of the camera range, dragging Fleur with her.

"Earth to Hermione," Ginny spoke, waving at her, "What's there to stare at anyway?"

"She's probably busy admiring my face. But 'Ermione, I'm 'ere now. So you can come over, 'ave your dinner and stare at the real thing instead," Fleur suddenly spoke, while using her wand to levitate plates of food and utensils.

Hermione snapped out of her recollection and looked annoyed. The aroma of food wafted across together with Fleur's scent worked quite well, causing her scowl to deepen further as she sat down opposite Fleur at the dining table. "I was not! Who would fancy someone like you anyway?" she retorted.

Fleur resisted a snort as it would be ungraceful of her. Veelas don't snort. Her grandmother would certainly be ashamed of her if she did. "I don't know…" and she raised her finger to her head, pretending to think hard,"maybe some brown hair brown eyed girl?" she mocked.

Hermione turned red at that comment. "The food looks delicious, let's eat before it cools down," she said, trying to change the topic, secretly hoping that Ginny wouldn't read too much into it.

She wasn't lying though. The food Fleur prepared indeed looked rather appetizing. There was bouillabaisse served with rouille and grilled bread, a bowl of salad as well as a plate of potatoes topped with herbs. After eating a few mouthfuls, Ginny exclaimed, "Hermione you weren't kidding, it really does taste good! I'm surprised."

"Thank you for the compliment, my little sister loves my cooking too," Fleur said, smiling rather happily while she reached out for some more bread.

Stretching her long slender legs, she touched something equally smooth. The smile on the blonde's face grew wider as she moved her feet along the leg of the other girl and slowly edged up. The expression on Hermione's face was priceless. She had apparently tried her best to push Fleur's feet away as discreetly as one could, but the blonde wouldn't give up that easily and continued her advances and spoke, as though she wasn't playing a game under the table, "'Ermione, you look a little pale. I think you should eat more. I've specially cooked Bouillabaisse for you."

Ginny suddenly stopped eating and gave them both a weird look. Turning to Hermione who indeed was looking rather pale, the Weasley frowned before talking, "Are you alright, Hermione? And I never knew that you liked Bouillabaisse. You mean you've told her what food you like? Since when were you two that close?"

"She doesn't," Hermione replied firmly, while still trying to stop Fleur under the table," I've never told her. And besides, she didn't know that we were coming."

Fleur interrupted and explained, "I don't. I've 'eard it in passing,"

"In other words, you eavesdropped. And that was two years ago!" Hermione spoke with a raised voice while accidentally kicking Fleur in her rage.

Fleur looked unperturbed, the kick didn't seem to have affected her, and she replied, "Oui. Say whatever you like. But be it two years or twenty years, I'll still remember anything about you."

"Alright then, I'll take up your offer. Did I tell you how much I hate you?"

"Non. But I've told you how much I love you."

That was the final straw. Resisting the urge to kick Fleur again, on purpose this time, she stood up and spoke as cordially as she could, her voice trembling slightly, "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious. But we have spent so much time in here, we'll probably turn into someone like you. We have to get going," and Hermione turned her head, grabbed Ginny and stomped out of the door before Fleur could open her mouth and reply.

Fresh air graced their faces as a gentle wind blew at them. Hermione was glad to be out again, breathing some air that didn't contain any traces of Fleur. Although their stomachs were feeling rather satisfied and happy, she was feeling more annoyed than ever, a scowl returning back to her face. There was something that had been nagging repeatedly at her head, but she couldn't quite figure out what the problem was. Ginny's question didn't seem to help Hermione either, "Is there something going on between you and Fleur that I don't know about?"

"Of course there isn't!" Hermione lied, rather indignantly and she stubbornly refused to look at Ginny until they reached the common room.

_Fleur Fleur Fleur. Why does that girl seem to have some sort of mysterious control over me?_

_

* * *

_

As they climbed through the portrait and entered the common room, Harry and Ron greeted them. "Hermione!" Harry whispered into her ears while Ginny was busy plopping herself comfortably on an armchair. "I've got a note. I'll be meeting Dumbledore next week,"

"We ended up at Fleur's house. And she cooked us a meal," Ginny offered, trying to start a conversation while swinging her legs.

The fireplace crackled and Hermione found herself shooting Ginny an irritated look for that topic. Ron who didn't seem to notice the change in Hermione's expression, looked rather jealous and asked, "Why would she do that?"

"Ask Hermione. She's the one who agreed. I just went along with her. I wouldn't want to have dinner with Phlegm, but I can't leave Hermione alone with that woman, can I? As much as I'll hate to admit it, that girl can really cook. Her house is different from what I'd expected though, it looks like some old man's house, nothing like what I'd expect from a French Veela, "Ginny rambled.

Hermione wasn't paying too much attention and was busy scribbling some stuff on a parchment, which oddly resembled Fleur's house until Harry remarked, "Perhaps it resembles Slughorn's house? She's his apprentice after all. "

Hermione's head turned up almost immediately," You really think it resembles Fleur's house?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never seen her house with my own eyes. But judging from Ginny's description, it does. Why are you so interested in them anyway? It's just a house," Harry asked, quizzically.

"How different can houses be anyway. The standard furniture can't differ much," Ginny inserted.

"She doesn't seem like someone who would have the taste of an old man, I would have expected something more modern," Hermione answered, half-agreeing with Ginny.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she had a sudden revelation and she stood up, announcing, "I'm going to the library."

"Hermione? It's late. You'll get detention if anyone catches you! You can go there tomorr-"

"There's something I need to confirm!" and she ran out, clutching some quills, parchment and ink.

Just exactly what was going on between the quarter-Veela and Slughorn was what Hermione wanted to know. It seems like she had no way of finding out what Fleur was up to. _Or was there?_

_

* * *

_

"Veelas, Veelas Veelas. There must have been a book here about it somewhere. I know I've seen it before," Hermione muttered to herself as she walked along the bookshelves, her sharp brown eyes scanning rapidly.

The library was rather empty as it was nearly ten. Hermione knew she had to hurry as there was not much time, but if she didn't find that book that she was looking for, she wouldn't be able to get any sleep that night. She placed a chosen pile of books on the floor and began to flip through them. She found a page on Veelas after a few minutes and began to read. Veelas - Magical creatures that are usually shrouded in secrecy. They happen to be stunningly beautiful and have a thrall that can entice most people. And that was all the entire book had to say about them. _Very useful. Like I didn't know that._ Hermione thought, rather irritably and continued her search.

Although she found a few more articles on Veelas, she deemed them useless as there was practically nothing much written about them. There was only one line that Hermione was interested in, in which she jotted down eagerly on her parchment. _Once the Veela has mastered her thrall,_ _it is nearly impossible to gain immunity._ So Fleur was speaking the truth, about being able to master the thrall. But that was not what she was looking for now. Hermione was beginning to panic a little, thinking fervently. _But what. Where? Where could I have seen that? Of course! _She closed the book she was looking through and she made a tutting sound. _I've been looking in the wrong section all along. _

Running over to the restriction section, Hermione grabbed the book that she was looking for all along. The book was old and yellow and had a few beautiful women on the front cover which glared dangerously at the reader. However, despite how ancient the book seemed, Hermione noted that the overall condition of the book was still well-maintained. She had read it once, as a form of light reading and took great care handling it then. Flipping the book open gingerly, a smile formed on her face. Hermione Granger had enjoyed this book immensely when she last read it.

It was an in-depth book about dangerous females and their escapades, be it for country, pride or money. The first chapter was on Morgan le Fay, the second on another witch, another chapter devoted to Sirens and Hermione flipped through the entire book grinning. Her suspicions were now somewhat confirmed, all she needed was the motive and proof. She closed the book and placed it back into the bookshelf, her fingers lingering on the spine of the book, touching the golden words that were embossed on it.

_Femme Fatale. _

* * *

When Hermione walked past Slughorn in the hallway, he gave her a small wink. Hermione blanched, wondering what Fleur had told Slughorn. She spent her free time in the past week debating after she had come out with a hypothesis. But that was all, just another rough idea. However if by any chance what she guessed was right, Hermione had an urge to let Fleur have a taste of her own medicine. There was, a way in which she could attempt to wheedle the information out from Fleur. _But why I am so interested in this?_ Until she figured that out, Hermione didn't want to make any hasty decisions yet. She had made a list of pros and cons, adding more to the list whenever she thought a point. Curiosity was a factor, but that didn't seem to justify anything. Fleur was definitely here for a reason. _On_ _whose orders? _She needed to do some more investigating. The library wouldn't be enough.

The following morning after Dumbledore's lesson, Harry had immediately filled both Ron and Hermione on the memories Dumbledore showed him, informing them all about the young Riddle as they walked to the greenhouses for Herbology. "Blimey, the young Riddle is kinda scary," Ron said, "But why is Dumbledore telling you so much about You-Know-Who's past anyway? What's the point?"

"I think it's rather interesting. Harry needs to learn more about the enemy. Knowledge is power," Hermione replied, before sitting down next to Harry.

Deciding that she should preach what she said, Hermione probed, "That said. Harry? I don't suppose you've heard anything about Slughorn?"

"Hermione, are you still going on about the something-is-fishy-between-Slughorn-and-Fleur? Because I think my theory about Malfoy being a death eater makes more sense," Harry mumbled a reply softly as Professor Sprout had already started the lesson.

Hermione didn't get a chance to reply as they had to get started on extracting the pods of their Snargalaff. _Harry was out. It would be too direct to approach Slughorn too. If the Veela had any plans, alerting Slughorn about it might turn out to be rather detrimental._ There was only one way. The next party Slughorn had, Hermione was going to make sure she learned something new. _It's okay to be reckless for once right? _


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I wrote this a few days ago, but I was quite hesistant if I should upload it. I wasn't sure if this chapter seems too rushed or not. So do let me know your opinions on this. I'll probably edit it or do something with the next chapter. Thanks!

Also, to everyone who dropped a review for the previous chapters, once again thank you~ :D

* * *

It turned out that Hermione didn't have to wait long for Slughorn had passed her a slip of paper in the next potions lesson, informing her of the next party. Harry conveniently had Quidditch practice scheduled on that day, resulting in Hermione having to go alone once again. It didn't bother her this much this time round, his previous party wasn't too bad and the food was quite good. Hermione squeezed through the mini crowd and headed for the drinks table for a glass of pumpkin juice. But as she sat there sipping her drink right next to Fleur, Hermione ended up fidgeting in her chair as she twiddled her fingers nervously. She reprimanded herself mentally, _Hermione Granger,_ _it's not as if you've never done this before._ She placed the glass down, took a deep breath and she smiled, taking care to show her set of nice even teeth as she greeted the older girl nervously, "He-Hello Fleur."

Fleur's heart skipped a beat as she gave Hermione with a strange look, startled at Hermione's friendly actions before she responded accordingly," 'Ello 'Ermione, it is nice to see you again."

Hermione bit back her tongue, resisting the urge to reply with a scathing remark. Inching her chair discreetly closer to her, she slipped out, "You look lovely today." _Sometimes I think I'm worse than Ron. This is Fleur Delacour. Of course Fleur looks lovely! Has there ever been a time when she wasn't? _

"Why, thank you," Fleur replied curtly, her head nodding just a little while she gave Hermione a small smile.

_This is stupid. Totally absolutely stupid. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. But what the heck, I've already started, there's no way to back out now._ "So, Fleur, how have you been? It's been a long time since I've last… saw you," she finished somewhat lamely as her hands discreetly moved closer to Fleur's. _This is getting more ridiculous. The last time I saw her was only a week ago. Just what nonsense am I sprouting?_

Fleur, creased her eyebrows as she asked, "'Ermione? Is there something the matter? You're behaving rather weird today."

Perhaps it was because failed attempt at flirting, but this statement seemed to have triggered something in her. "Behaving rather weirdly? Excuse me, I'm just trying to be more civil to you and you think I'm being weird? I'm not the one who left her girlfriend for _some boy_, then left her ex-girlfriend alone for 2 years, comes back suddenly and pretends that she doesn't know her ex-girlfriend, and then act all so friendly. What is wrong with you Fleur?" Hermione exclaimed, her voice clearly seething with anger and her eyes were fogged.

Fleur flinched at her sudden outburst and pleaded softly, tugging Hermione's hand, "Let's talk about this somewhere else, 'Ermione."

_Just exactly how many times have we been through this? And how many more times are we doomed to repeat it?_ Hermione couldn't help wondering. She wanted to laugh at the familiarity of the situation and to smack Fleur's hand away, to continue screaming at her now, for all the frustrations she had caused her. But her earlier statements had already caused a few heads to turn, staring in their direction, providing them with unwanted attention. Gritting her teeth, she unwillingly let the taller girl lead her out of the door and headed to another classroom.

Having Fleur's hand on hers seemed to exhibit a soothing effect on her. By the time they arrived at an empty classroom, one of a good distance away from Slughorn's party, Hermione had calmed down a great deal. "I'm sorry. About earlier, I just-"

Fleur pressed her finger to Hermione's lips, silencing the brunette. Her blue eyes darted around cautiously before pulling her into a hug. She felt the other girl tense in the sudden contact. Stroking her wild hair gently, as though trying to tame it, she spoke soothingly," 'Ermione, I tried. You just didn't let me."

"You should have tried harder…" Hermione muttered before looking away, breaking eye contact with the blonde.

They both stood there in silence, relishing the contact in each others' arms. In that moment, there were no lies, no ill-feelings and no secrets. Nothing mattered to the two women in love. But that, alas was only a fleeting moment. They both knew that this solace was temporary, reality would soon come crashing. "I 'ave to go," Fleur spoke first and the magic that enveloped them seemed to break as she broke free from Hermione reluctantly, "I do not want Slughorn, or anyone for that matter, coming in and seeing us like this. I- need to get back to the party."

With that said, Fleur bent and kissed Hermione on the forehead lightly, flashing a weak smile before she turned around and began to leave the room. Hermione stared in the empty space Fleur had been before, feeling confused and unsure of what she was suppose to react to all that had happened. Sure enough, things had gone according to plan, well at least she took the first step. But what was to happen next, what should she do next, Hermione didn't know. She had read many books, but never had she come across a situation like this. "Can I visit you at Hogsmeade this week?" Hermione blurted out right before Fleur stepped out.

Fleur hesitated, just a little, at the sudden invitation, before she replied, "Oui, that is fine. Do you want me to wait at the school gates? Or would you prefer to come to my 'ouse?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose_, waiting at the school gates would just result in Fleur attracting a crowd again_, she thought before responding accordingly, "Your house please. Is two alright?"

"I'll see you then. Don't miss me too much," with that said and done, Fleur winked at her and left a stunned Hermione in the room.

* * *

Hermione Granger bit her lower lip nervously. Things were certainly proceeding a little fast, but that was probably because Fleur still harbored some form of attraction for her. Lying comfortably in Fleur's lap, she closed her eyes as she inhaled Fleur's scent deeply while the blonde twiddled and played with her hair. There was an awkward silence which Fleur broke, by teasing, "Did you invite yourself over just to lie in my lap?"

"Of course not!" she retorted indignantly, and got up rather too quickly as her head knocked against Fleur's chin.

Fleur rubbed her chin feigning hurt. Hermione giggled and then looked displeased with herself for laughing before returning to her original position on Fleur's lap. Fleur just looked at her contently. Being a girl herself and having spent three months with her, and the next seven months observing her from afar, she knew how the younger girl was. Hermione had a tendency to say one thing and mean the other. She was a good girl, but when it came to relationships, Hermione tended to be rather untruthful. Bored, she started to idly traced circles on the blonde's naked skin. The house was magically heated by enchantments, so Fleur, in the comfort of her home, was just wearing short shorts and a gray singlet, exposing plenty of skin. "Fleur? Can I ask you something?" Hermione spoke, her fingers still in contact with the smooth skin.

"Hmm?" Fleur replied lazily, clearly enjoying Hermione's touches.

"Are things normal now?" she asked timidly.

"I do not know," she admitted, after thinking for a short while, "If Miss Granger wants so?"

"Miss Granger thinks she wants Mademoiselle Delacour only if Mademoiselle Delacour promises not to be a prat anymore."

"I was not a prat!" and she prodded Hermione on the cheek, "I was being 'onest, polite and French."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Being with Fleur was very distracting. If she didn't have such great self-control, she would have side-tracked greatly and forgotten her original purpose of getting close to Fleur. Unsure of how she should go about with it, she decided to be straight to the point. Pretending to strike a conversation topic, Hermione asked, "So, the honest, polite and French prat, why did you choose to study under Slughorn? The last I heard of you was that you were working in Gringotts and improving your English with a _Bill Weasley_," she pronounced the last two words in a somewhat disgusted tone.

Fleur seemed to have noticed it as she chuckled, before she explained, "I wanted a change in pace. Gringotts was mundane."

Hermione snorted. This was a pathetic excuse coming from Fleur. If anything, this just confirmed her suspicions. "And Hogwarts is not? I distinctly remember someone complaining about 'ow 'orrible 'Ogwarts was," Hermione said. Realizing how harsh her words sounded, she grinned at Fleur, trying to pass this remark off as friendly banter.

This earned her another poke in the cheek. "It seems like I will 'ave to tell Slughorn to better educate 'is students. Or I can always take things in my own 'ands by learning from Mad-Eye. Turn you into a ferret and keep you as my pet," Fleur threatened.

That comment resulted in a pink flush appearing on Hermione's face. "What's so exciting about learning under Slughorn then?" Hermione asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the original topic.

"It 'asn't been very exciting," Fleur admitted, "All Slughorn did was to show me off as part of 'is collection, show me the lesson plans 'e 'as done. I'm surprised that 'e 'as not asked me to make 'im crystallized pineapples yet. Can we not talk about this anymore?"

Hermione gave her a small smile before she nodded. _Best to play it safe for now._ "Harry found this Potions book that belongs to someone who gave him or herself the name Half-Blood Prince. Do you know anything about it? I think it's quite dodgy and told him to hand it in to a teacher but he wouldn't listen. That and, well, his potions are better than mine now," she grumbled, looking rather crossed.

Fleur let out a tinkling laugh. Hermione wasn't sure if she was just glad that she changed said topic, or that Fleur was laughing at her, before the blonde teased again, "No I don't know anyone by that title. By the way, are you sure you are not jealous?"

"No I am not! I'm just worried for him. He's just following the edited instructions by god knows who in the book and using spells that are not Ministry of Magic approved!" Hermione said while Fleur stared at her suspiciously.

"Okay fine. Maybe I'm a little jealous. Just a little. Stop looking at me with those eyes already!" Hermione said imploringly, swatting Fleur lightly.

"So, shall we get a drink at the Three Broomsticks then?" she offered.

Fleur eyes lit up at that suggestion before going into her room to get a change in clothing while Hermione put on her sweater. Scanning the room again while waiting for Fleur, Hermione observed that there was no new addition or any changes to her room. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Fleur said in a muffled voice.

She donned a long black coat with matching black pants and a blue muffler that covered half her face, hiding her features. Unless one looked closely, it was nearly impossible to recognize Fleur in that get up. "Is there really a need to wear this much? It's rather warm in the Three Broomsticks," Hermione remarked after seeing her.

"I 'ave always been scared of the cold," Fleur said impassively, shrugging off that comment.

Hermione just arched her eyebrows and kept quiet.

An odd pair they made as they trudged through the snowy streets of Hogsmeade, holding onto the ball of fire that Hermione had conjured up.

* * *

Besides exchanging owls twice a week, they ended up meeting up more often after that day. Hermione would usually drop by her house on the pretext of complaining to Fleur about the Half-Blood prince, all this while convincing herself that the only reason why she bothered to meet Fleur was because she wanted to get closer to her to find out more information. There was nothing else, she had told herself repeatedly, nothing else. This was just a façade.

But after two more of Slughorn's parties, she still had not managed to learn anything new yet. It was rather difficult to get any information from Fleur when she was so reluctant to speak about the Potions teacher. Hermione didn't want to seem so suspicious, so she just left it as that, determined to work even harder to _seduce_ Fleur. This was an easy task, well, rather easy compared to obtaining information, but things never go perfectly as always. Harry, Ron and Ginny were already starting to suspect something amiss, since lately her weekends weren't spent with any of them.

"When I asked her to go with me this week, she said she was going to the library, but when I went there, I didn't see her. I even asked around, but no one saw her," Ginny complained.

"Do you reckon she has a boyfriend? Might have been McLaggen, I mean she's always going to the stupid parties and his always there," Ron suggested.

Ginny looked rather appalled by that statement as she said, "Don't be daft. You might as well suggest her running about to do hanky panky with Malfoy. Honestly Ron."

"I think we should just let her be. Hermione's smart enough to pick her own relationships and use her time wisely. I'm sure she has a good reason," Harry spoke up, "Besides, Ginny, shouldn't you be busy studying for your OWLS?"

"I think you're just glad that she isn't around to nag at you about the Half-Blood prince," Ron muttered after Ginny left.

Harry chose to look away.


End file.
